


head high, herr stiefel!

by d_v_whelan



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Gen, It's not so far as being crack but I have to show that it's jokey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_v_whelan/pseuds/d_v_whelan
Summary: What should have happened when Moritz sent Frau Gabor that letter.





	head high, herr stiefel!

_Dear Herr Stiefel,_

_Moritz. I’ve spent the entire day thinking about your note. Truly it touched me, it did, that you would think of me as a friend! Of course, I was saddened to hear that your exams went off rather less well than you’d hoped, and that you will not be promoted come fall. My dear boy, the world is filled with men — businessmen, scientists, scholars even, who have done rather poorly in school and yet have gone on to brilliant careers. But I'm certain none of those descriptions fit you very much._

_Herr Stiefel, one thing in your letter disturbed me. Your — what shall we call it? — veiled threat that should escape not be possible you would take your own life? Well, I know your parents, and I am saddened to hear that they have threatened to disown you, but am little surprised by their behavior. _

_As Melchior's mother, I assure you that your present misfortune will have no effect on my feelings for you or on your relationship with Melchior. In fact, I believe it is my duty to curb this momentary loss._

_As of your request, I have old friends in New York that would be glad to take you in, and I am sure I can manage to acquire the funds you need. Please visit us this coming Saturday and we can discuss it further._

_So head high, Herr Stiefel! And do let me hear from you soon. In the meantime, I am unchangingly, and most fondly yours,_

_Fanny Gabor_

Then Moritz went to the Gabor residence on Saturday and got everything he needed and moved to New York and lived happily ever after.

P.S. Melchior was so busy worrying about Moritz that he never even talked to Wendla so Wendla lived happily ever after too and Melchior became a journalist or something. 

P.P.S. Martha got away from her abusive family and moved in with her aunt on a farm somewhere while Ilse also reconciled with a member of her family and got away from the terrible artists.

P.P.P.S. Hanschen and Ernst gay

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even gonna plug my tumblr because this is a joke but also like... it's what we all wish would've happened 
> 
> (and it might become a serious fic someday)


End file.
